It has been difficult to achieve device-independent colors in high-resolution displays to reproduce wide ranges of rich colors. From cellular phone screens to digital movie theaters, the demand for optical micro-electro-mechanical-system (MEMS) used in display technology is growing. The challenge is still in displaying rich chromatic colors at high resolution and at low power consumption.